vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135161-how-can-you-still-defend-this
Content Well, if you mean that the wod launch wasnt even bad. Then sir, you have failed.. | |} ---- |} ಠ_ಠ Me thinks you weren't around for WoD launch. Edited October 1, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- ---- ---- +1 | |} ---- ---- I had no damn issues. Maybe 2 or 3 hours was the worst down time dude and It was perfectly fine after that. Edited October 1, 2015 by Sixty | |} ---- ---- ---- I have a sub still going since before the game went f2p so actually yes I am and so are the others who have. | |} ---- ---- I was, and I played just fine, no lag, I could actually zone into the world (unlike WS), I could make a new character if I wanted to..........yeah not even as horrid as this. | |} ---- ---- In style wearing Rose Coloured Glasses. | |} ---- To be fair, channeling our frustration onto people who are beating the dead horse is great fun. | |} ---- ---- Actually my day off work :) | |} ---- ---- WoW is the least profitable game Blizz has, you should have shown Hearthstone. | |} ---- Now i'm even more convinced you weren't. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZtKkO5b5L4 This wouldn't exist if everything went "just fine". Edited October 1, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- Same Moon Gaurd. Up and running smooth by day 3 just before the weekend. Wildstar Day 3 Total friggin melt down. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh look, the EU servers.........I am on the NA servers, and from what I heard over in the EU it only lasted 1 day at most and guess what? We are going on day 3 of this crap with Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- +1 | |} ---- LOL...this is an outright lie. | |} ---- Seems to me you've joined the argument so whats that say about you? | |} ---- look at the comments of the vid, the same "white knights" people are seeing here, its astonishing really how similar the problems are. | |} ---- So I am lying because I had a good time at launch and didn't lag, get dced, was able to zone in, able to create characters? Yeah ok pal, defend Wildstar all you want, 3 days of this........the sad part is I enjoy the game but all this crap is turning me off. | |} ---- 50 bucks is free? | |} ---- He never implied ARK is free, he said you should use your free time elsewhere rather than wasting your nerves on forums. | |} ---- ---- I've seen this line of reasoning used a lot. "The game is free and therefore you shouldn't complain." But something to keep in mind is that it's not free for everyone. It's certainly not free for me. My subscription time is ticking down and I haven't been able to play since Sunday. My fiancee bought $40 in Ncoin in advance to use ingame, and has had a lovely variety of issues keeping her from getting that full experience (characters stuck in Thayd, DCs, auction house down, etc). There are a lot of paying players locked out of things right now. People who have been supporting the game for over a year that had better service five days ago than today... And some of us are starting to lose our patience too. We started GW2 again recently and some of those Ncoins are starting to go there, and if we get wrapped up in it? We probably won't be going back to Wildstar at all. Every day the servers are down Carbine loses paying customers. That's just a fact. They know this. Edited October 1, 2015 by eMachiavelli | |} ---- WoD launch was TERRIBLE. | |} ---- You may want to re-read what he posted. | |} ---- ---- Not anywhere near this bad, not even in the same time zone. | |} ---- Guarantee this expansions launch will be almost if not as bad as this re-launch ( if not worse) why are you even posting this on here? Blizzard has a publisher. it is activision . in fact activision is why they are going to releasing a expac every year instead of providing more free patches of content in each. it's WOD had a whopping 2 patches. and only one of those patches added another raid. there was at one time blizzard waited to make expansions and just produced free content in patches Edited October 1, 2015 by Dynamitefuzz | |} ---- Yeah I highly doubt that, sorry but Blizzard if there are issues they actually FIX THEM...............day 3 of the same issues (and mind you they were the same issues as the first launch of WS). | |} ---- was arround for wod launch.. it was actually really smooth.. | |} ---- Issue lasted 5 days. They gave 5 days of subscription back for the players due to the horrific launch they had. So far Wildstar team fixed more on their F2P launch than the WoW team had on their WoD launch. | |} ---- They are called White Knights for a reason. They are the bane of all gaming. Its the reason why game companies keep doing the same wrong crap for years. You will never win against them. Carbine knows they can count on them to speak on their behalf no matter what. So they don't need to bother to post anything. Or just make vague post on twitter or the Dev tracker. The White Knights will always come to their rescue. | |} ---- LOL WHAT, Are you that *cupcake*ing stupid, both the reddit and the forums thought the game might get shut down after the q2 15 report, god people are so *cupcake* stupid, @ all of you, Stop being stupid.... please, you are only hurting the community. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Haha! *hands Jarfaru a beer* Take a deep breath friend. You are ok. Everything is ok. | |} ---- Maybe in the EU it was 5 days, and no they didn't fix crap or I would be able to zone in right now and play but I keep getting kicked back to the character select screen which has been going on for DAYS. | |} ---- maybe on lower pop servers. on kel'thuzad it was not. i didnt even play for a week, wasent mad, doing the same thing for this. and i'll do the same for legion when it comes out it's different for people who have subscribed to a game to get what they paid for, alot of you are not paying for this game, they should not expect anything in return for a free game. i dont care if carbine didnt fix anything. people nowadays are ungrateful. | |} ---- BAHAHAHAAHAHAHA | |} ---- We gave them a year, still same issues as the original launch, what more do you want? | |} ---- ---- ---- Come on man. You should know they make these threads because they think people care. Don't burst their bubble! | |} ---- ---- ---- Small flaws? Dude a small flaw is a quest bug, a glitch.........not even being able to zone into the damn game is more than a small flaw! | |} ---- White Knight - someone who ignores the obvious issues and dismisses others comments. White Knight - someone in a fantasy world. Both are applicable. | |} ---- ---- "I'm going to make yet another thread on the forum and tell Carbine how pissed off I am! Yeah, that'll speed up the process! The more people who complain, the faster the servers will get fixed! Yeah, seems about right! *grabs pitchfork*" | |} ---- No the issue is people like you that don't seem to understand the definition of unexpected as in unexpected issues. As the majority of complainers don't seem to know anything about tech or code, its hard to take any of you serious. You can flame me as a white knight all you want, but I am playing other games while they get the issues fixed. I can promise you that all the complainers have something else they could be doing in the mean time other than start new WAAAAA POOR ME thread every few seconds. Yes, subscribers have a leg to stand, but who says they wont be refunded their time once this is over.... im mean Blizz has done it several times considering their blunders from time to time. Edited October 1, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- ---- ---- To be honest, I don't see why you're complaining. Have some patience. Yeah some of the bugs and glitches are unacceptable, but have some faith. I won't say its not Carbines fault, but I also won't say it completely is because some things are literally bound to happen. However, leave World of Warcraft at the door when you step on Wildstar forums. I'm in NA aka The United States of wtf is Trump running for president and have played WoW since Vanilla launch. It has had its share of issues aswell, some were a lot worse. May I mention BC launch that everyone forgets about. 72hour queue times in North America... Also stopped after that bs WoD launch and all the same sht they have added every "Expansion" since WoTLK. It's the same sht. Stop whiteknighting WoW. Now to the point, I pay for Wildstar. I've been subscribed to Wildstar. I don't sit here and complain about downtime and not being able to do anything, I GO DO SOMETHING ELSE AND BE PATIENT ABOUT IT. Very simple concept really. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not ignoring the fact that there is an issue. I know there is an issue and I'm not getting all worked up over it. I know that it is just a game and that I can find other better things to do with my life than sit here and complain about why I can't play a video game. I'm not in a fantasy world, I know exactly what is going on. I just have patience and understanding. You people complaining are the ones living in a fantasy world. A world where you think that everything should go your way or the highway. Keep dreaming. Things happen in life that are out of your control. Learn to deal with it and learn to control your emotions. Edited October 1, 2015 by JevDaMan | |} ---- ---- pretty sure you first definition is not a white knight, more of someone who doesn't really care. like me. carbine may have screwed up but hey that's why i have other games to play while i wait. i guess im a white knight to this broken leg i have. because it is an issue and im simply ignoring it right now. even though people have told me i should be using my crutches... Edit, i guess i'm also a white knight when i comes to global warming. as it is an obvious issue that people continue to tell me about and i simply ignore them. Edited October 1, 2015 by Dynamitefuzz | |} ---- ---- ----